Strangers on a Bus
by idratherbesailing
Summary: Two excited models, a hopeless singer, and two fleeting criminals stuck on one bus. What could possibly happen? [ chapter 2 up ] [ read and review please ]
1. Chapter 1

04.08.07

Gasp. New story.

I had such a big writer's block, and I was certain that I wouldn't be able to come up with a story. Who knew that googling writing ideas could lead me to writing a new story?

This chapter is pretty short since it's kinda like a prologue for the story. Yes, I'm trying another story with more than one chapter. Hope it goes better than Shadow.

Anyway, as I was saying, don't mind the fact that it's really short, and please review! I was moving pretty quickly when writing this, so I never really got the time to sit down and write out everything. Alrighty then, I'm gonna stop worrying about how short the chapter is and let you guys read. Enjoy!

STRANGERS ON A BUS--CHAPTER 1

* * *

I'm done with this town. I came here with big dreams, and now I'm leaving with crushed ones. Not only did I lose all hope in becoming famous, but I also lost a good amount of money. I only have five thousand dollars left. With some of that money, I'm taking a bus to any city that drives me far away from this one I now know as hell. I don't know how far I'm going, but as long as it's far from Twilight Town, I don't care. 

You see, a few months ago, I was certain that I had what it takes to make it big as a singer. I came to Twilight Town with money and a big ego. Over the months, I spent that money trying to make demos and trying to find managers. I was pretty close to releasing a CD; I recorded all of the songs, and I even had a photo shoot. Right before the release though, the company went bankrupt and all of my money went down the drain with the company's.

"Mr. Landon? I'm sorry to say this, but there's no way your CD can be released. We spent all that money making your CD, and now we are running short on extra advertising," I remember one of the employees at the record company telling me.

"What?" I was in total shock. I was telling myself that that was the lamest excuse ever. I even remember my manager mumbling, "Well, Sora and I will go somewhere else then."

That was a rough time for me, and all I could do was just leave the town that made my life miserable.

It would be another two minutes until the bus was to arrive, and I just couldn't wait for that bus to roll by and take me to a new start.

* * *

"Come on, Naminé! We're going to be late for that bus!" I yelled loudly. I dragged out a heavy suitcase that was filled with al of my expensive clothes out to the sidewalk. I was so ready to leave this town for bigger, better things. 

"I'm coming, Kairi! I've got so much stuff in my suitcase!" My blonde partner replied. Naminé was a young woman who had just graduated high school with me. We were both ready to leave Twilight Town and start our careers elsewhere. Twilight Town wasn't the best place to start a life seeing as many people got shot down and their dreams were crushed. So, Naminé and I felt that we should leave our hometown and go somewhere else. We had hopes to start our own modeling agency, or at least be hired to one. We definitely had the looks (not to sound like a braggart or anything, but people have told us so.). Naminé had blonde hair with bright blue eyes that everyone loved. She had pale skin and a small figure. I looked somewhat like Naminé, except I had red hair and blue eyes as well.

"Kairi, when exactly is the bus coming?" Naminé asked.

I looked down at my cell phone and realized that it wouldn't be another five minutes until the bus would arrive. I told Naminé of this and she sighed.

"I can't wait till we leave! Just think, we could be heading to a city that can help us start our careers!" I squealed with delight. Naminé agreed and she bounced up and down in excitement.

"Five more minutes, Naminé; five more minutes until freedom."

* * *

Dear Lord, what the hell is taking him so long? 

If he doesn't show up in ten minutes, there is no way he's going to make me wait for the next bus. He knows that we'll be dead meat if we don't get on this one.

"ROXAS! Get your ass out here!"

I grumbled and looked around. Where was that blonde spiky hair of his?

"Axel, chill! We'll get on the bus. I just wanted to get a bag of chips," Roxas admitted. I rolled my eyes. How could we be chill? We're freaking criminals trying to run away! We have to leave soon before the police find us. How the hell can I be chill?!

"You aren't calm, are you?"

I sighed and whispered to him, "Roxas, did you forget that we just robbed a bank yesterday? You do realize that when somebody does something like that, the smart thing to do is to make sure that the police don't catch us."

Roxas stared at me with a blank expression. I groaned and further explained, "Roxas! We could get arrested for doing that if we don't leave Twilight Town! We have to get on that bus, and go far away. Got it memorized?"

"Got it," he replied. I nodded my head in response and turned to my watch. Seven more minutes.

Once we get on that bus, no one will know that we're criminals. Who knows? Maybe there will even be other criminals on that bus. That's the fun part about buses; strangers from all over town get on one bus together, to go through one hell of a ride.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and review! It will be the most awesome Easter gift ever! 


	2. We're Visiting His Sick Grandmother

07.19.07

Yes, I realize that I haven't updated in three months. I have been busy working on a play, Bye Bye Birdie which opens on the 23rd. Not only that, every time I wrote like a word and then I was stuck. So, I felt like updating it today. I may come up with another one shot but at this point I can't even believe myself.

Thank you for those who reviewed the last chapter. Enoy this one!

* * *

Chapter 2

"We're Visiting His Sick Grandmother"

"So, where exactly are we going?"

I cocked a red eyebrow of mine and answered, "Not too sure; maybe Destiny Islands. That town is pretty far away." Roxas nodded and brought his blue eyes to the ground. I looked around and wondered how we were going to get out of this mess. Things got worse when I turned around heard a voice I was dreading to hear.

"Miss, have you seen any suspicious looking men with blonde or red hair?"

"Not that I know of, officer. What else do these robbers look like?"

My green eyes widened, "Roxas, walk away."

"Why?"

"Police are a few yards away from us."

"Oh," he said in an oblivious tone, "Oh crap, we're dead!"

"Yep," we slinked over to our right in hope that would get out of the officer's sight. I then realized that we were both wearing jackets with hoods, so I lifted mine and nudged Roxas to do the same.

"Two more minutes, Roxas."

Dammit, if only those two minutes could move faster.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, have you seen these two men?" The officer approached us and raised two pictures that were of Roxas and me.

I cleared my throat and answered no. Roxas stuck his head out to look at the pictures, "Hey, I know him! That's-" I slapped my hand across Roxas's mouth. Geez, that kid never knew when to be quiet.

"Yes, sir! You know who these men are?" The officer questioned eagerly.

I quickly replied so Roxas couldn't open his big mouth, "Nope, they don't look familiar to us."

"Are you sure? Your friend here seems to know them."

I looked down at my watch and saw that the bus was rolling down the street. Yes! If I just keep talking and have Roxas shut his little mouth, we can get out of here safely.

"Oh, would you look at that! The bus is here, and we have to go. See you later, officer." I dragged Roxas by the arm to where the bus was parking.

"No, wait! Sir, please, if you could give me some more information of these two-"

I growled, "We have to go now. We don't have time for questions!" I continued to drag Roxas.

"But Axel, that's us!"

I hate that kid.

He screws everything up.

"What?!"

"Roxas, you suck! RUN!"

I bolted down the sidewalk with Roxas behind me as well as the police officer. I knew we were dead meat so I hopped on the bus and screamed, "CLOSE THE DOOR!" Obviously the bus driver didn't listen to me, but luckily a swarm of people got on the bus as well and I could see through the window that the officer was pushed to the back of the crowd. I cackled loudly. Finally, this plan was working. The crowd got on the bus and the door closed in the police officer's face. The bus slowly started driving ahead and I could see the angered man run after the vehicle. As happy as I was, my face slowly looked like the police man's, which was flaming with frustration.

"Roxas, what made you stupid enough to tell the police man that we were the robbers?" I questioned.

Roxas bit his lip and squirmed in his seat. Whenever he squirmed, I knew that he was unsure of what to say for fear that I may kick his ass. He took a breath and said, "I'm not sure. It kinda slipped."

I shook my head and crossed my arms, "Whatever. Don't do it again, though. Got it memorized?"

Roxas didn't answer like he normally did. Oh well; he'll get over it.

We sat on the bus in silence, and watched several people get off their stop. It was just the two of us now on this bus. The bus screeched to halt and opened its glass doors to yet another person. Only one person was on this stop, and an upset look was painted on his tan face. Wonder what happened to him.

I watched him slip some money into the change box and walk down the aisle, looking for a seat. As he walked, I was hoping that he wouldn't sit next to us, but of course, karma has its ways. He took the cushioned seat across from us and mumbled, "Hello." I didn't answer, but Roxas being his extroverted self, started a conversation with him.

"Hey. Where are you heading to?" Roxas questioned.

The tan brunette looked up at him and answered, "I'm not really sure. Somewhere far away. Maybe Destiny Islands."

As I groaned, Roxas's face lift up, "Hey! That's where we're going!"

I twirled my fingers and sarcastically stated, "Woo."

Roxas turned towards me and hit me. I only snorted as he gave me a look that simply said, "Shut up". Roxas apologized for me and continued his conversation with the man whose name was Sora. I slouched in my chair and listened to what they were talking about.

"Well, I had this recording deal going for me. I had everything ready and then BAM! They dropped me. I am sick of this town and I'm hoping I can get a new start in Destiny Islands." He concluded with a nod. Roxas had a very sympathetic look painted on his face, and I of course sat slouched in my multicolored seat with a grumpy look.

"Why are you and your friend on this bus?" My eyes widened, and I silently pleaded for Roxas not to respond.

Roxas's blue eyes darted across the bus and he bit his lip, "Um, we are on this bus because," he looked towards me, "we are visiting Axel's sick grandmother!" I mentally slapped myself and wondered where he got that smart idea.

I looked over to Sora and saw that his face was full of guilt, "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that! I hope she gets better."

"She'll probably won't when I tell my grandmother that we just robbed our town's bank and we're running away." I smirked at Sora.

His blue eyes widened and his jaw fell, "What do you mean you just robbed your town's bank? Is that some kind of joke?"

Before Roxas could answer, I responded, "Not at all. But my grandmother being sick? Ask Roxas about that."

Roxas softly chuckled, "We're not really all that bad. I know that most people don't rob banks, but-"

"Just stop. I think we all need to just stop talking," Sora said, staring at the seat in front of him. I surprised he didn't call the police on us. He was relatively calm for someone who was sitting across criminals.

And so we sat for another five minutes in silence. Roxas seemed to take interest in his shoes, but I could tell that he felt guilty for robbing the bank. He didn't feel guilty when we were making the plan, though. Whatever; he would have to suck it up and move on. Even if it meant that he would have to lose one of his "friends".

The bus halted to a stop and the doors screeched as they opened. I didn't even bother to look up; I was tired and I wanted to sleep. The clanking of heels and luggage stopped me from actually getting what I wanted. And of course, there was Roxas's nudging that bothered me.

"Dude, Axel, look! There are some hot chicks getting on!"

My eyes instantly snapped open and I moved up in my seat. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Sora and Roxas had their attention on the two girls in front as well. I took the time to study each. One was a blonde with blue eyes and she wore a white satin dress. Her whole ensemble screamed innocence. The other girl had red hair that was a little bit darker than mine and blue eyes. She looked a little bit more like my type with her ripped jeans and black tank top.

I leaned over to Roxas and whispered, "I hope she likes a bad ass."

Roxas looked at me and if I had stared back for a little longer, I would have been able to see the pain that was reflected in his blue eyes.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Review por favor

sammmm


End file.
